


Luz has a sister!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz founds out that she has a older sister who disappeared for 14 years.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Luz, Eda, King, Willow and Gus were watching tv on the Crystal ball.

"Oscurita created by Oscura Noceda"

Luz's jaw dropped

Flashback opens

Luz walked to a house and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Jenson opened the door

"Luz I must tell you something"

Mrs. Jenson pulled out a photo album

"Oscura is Camilla's only daughter before you were born and just-just look at the bow"

Luz sees a picture of her older sister as a baby with curly dark brown hair

Luz said "Que Linda bebe"

Mrs. Jenson flipped through the pages until she sees a page

"Oscura showed early talent in the arts and wanted to grow up to be a great musician but Camilla had hopes one day she will work at Reality Check Camp she didn't have a choice until her 20th birthday Camilla was bursting with motherly pride and then so-something went terribly!"

Luz began to feel sorry for her older sister

Flashback closes

Luz pulled out her older sister's guitar and began to play a sad tune.

Gus said "Oh man poor Luz"

Willow said "I gotta hand it to her even after all the stress she really must keep her cool"


	2. Chapter 2

Luz walked into her room and sees a photo of herself and her older sister.

Luz sighed and wipe the tears from her eyes

Luz began to sing ~Hermana I hope you're closer to me mom says I have any friends but I don't have one everytime I want adventure and excitement in my mundane normal life back home but I got in trouble I hate to burst your bubble~

Eda, King, Willow and Gus hears Luz's singing

Meanwhile

Oscura was playing a guitar at a cafe

The crowd cheers

"Good job Oscura"

"Nice song"

Oscura was counting the money but she sees a photo of herself, Luz and her parents

Tears filled Oscura's eyes

Oscura sighed


End file.
